Esta realidad
by niqhtwingw
Summary: "En este mundo todo es distinto, aquí no existen los grandiosos súper poderes que nos muestran las historietas. Aquí si pierdes a alguien a alguien no hay forma de recuperarlo. Todo es para siempre. ' (Hasta el momento sólo Chalant, pero quien sabe que podría pasar.)
1. Bienvenida

¡Hola! ha pasado tanto tiempo ;-;

Este fanfic comenzo siendo un one shot (no sé si lo continue, creo que si alguien por aqui me recuerda -complicado ya que siempre cambio mi user - soy malísima para continuar y terminar las cosas que comienzo), lo escribí el año pasado y recién este año me digne a terminarlo.

Disclaimer: (nunca había puesto esto, lol) DC universe no me pertene pero esta historia sí.

* * *

><p>Bienvenida<p>

* * *

><p>"En este mundo todo es distinto, aquí no existen los grandiosos súper poderes que nos muestran las historietas. Aquí si pierdes a alguien a alguien no hay forma de recuperarlo.<p>

Todo es para siempre. ''

* * *

><p>7 de noviembre del 2010<p>

Mansión Wayne, Gotham City.

* * *

><p>Richard's pov<p>

Ella había llegado anoche, antes de eso solo la había visto un par de veces en los bailes que ofrecía Bruce en la mansión. De ella solo lograba recordar sus ojos azules y cabello negro, sin olvidar su gran sonrisa; Hoy no quedaba nada… nada de eso. ¿Pero quién la culpa? Acababa de perder a su padre en un Accidente de auto, Estuvo en coma durante muchas semanas hasta que al final paso lo que tuvo que pasar.

Al verla entrar en la mansión, mirando el piso, con sus maletas en las manos y una lágrima a punto de caer de su mejilla, el corazón se me partió en dos. Ya hacía tiempo que yo había perdido a mis padres, entiendo cómo se siente, Comprendo que no quiera hablar con alguien, pero sé que no puedo dejar que piense que está sola, porque no lo está.

He estado de pie frente su cuarto un par de minutos. Trato de ordenar mis palabras, quiero sonar sincero, porque sé que soy, pero quiero que ella lo sienta. -No tenga miedo señor Richard – Alfred me interrumpió por la espalda – Ella está asustada, tiene miedo y usted sabe perfectamente cómo se siente.

-y la quiero ayudar – lo interrumpí susurrando

-Entonces ¿qué espera? – dijo y se marchó en dirección a la escalera.

Seguí mirando su puerta durante unos segundos, hasta que me atreví a tocar.

-Permiso – dije y entre a su cuarto aunque que no me respondió, al entrar la vi sentada en la ventana, tenía las rodillas al pecho y las manos alrededor de ellas. Zatanna me miro de reojo y luego volvió a mirar la ventana.

-Este… yo… solo quería decirte… - nuevamente trataba de ordenar mis ideas mientras miraba el techo pero sólo lograba tartamudear.

-No debes actuar por lastima – me interrumpió fríamente

-¿eh?

-Ya me escuchaste. No debes actuar por lastima – repitió sin mirarme.

-¿Po- Porqué crees que actúo por lastima?

-no lo sé, después de todo esto, todo el mundo ha cambiado la forma de verme, ahora solo soy ''La pobre chica que… que perdió a su padre'' – dijo hundiendo la cabeza en las rodillas

-yo no.

Zatanna levantó un poco la cabeza, pero fue suficiente para lograr ver las lágrimas en su cara. -¿tú no?

-Eso mismo, yo solo veo a la hermosa chica de ojos azules que ha tenido mala suerte… igual que yo.

-Mala suerte – susurro – un momento ¿dijiste "igual que yo"?

-Así es, también igual que Bruce… yo perdí a mis padres a los nueve años, un… un... – quería decirle pero era tan doloroso recordarlo todo como lo es para ella pasar este momento.

-No… no necesitas contarme Richard – dijo mirándome por un momento – no es necesario

-A veces es necesario hablar sobre estas cosas… uno necesita desahogarse. – le ofrecí mi mano para que pudiera levantarse, ella la acepto.

Yo… yo… todo esto….

Finalmente Zatanna no pudo más, me miro a los ojos, soltó mi mano y corrió hasta la puerta, giro la manilla pero no la abrió, se apoyó en la pared y bajo hasta piso para sentarse de la misma manera en la que estaba en la ventana.

No tengo donde huir - susurro.

Al verla de nuevo así me di cuenta de que la solución no era hacer que intensase levantarse inmediatamente, sino que acompañarla en su dolor un tiempo. – No debes huir – dije mientras me sentaba a su lado

-Agh – la escuche quejarse mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas - ¿por qué la vida no puede ser como una puta historieta?

Sé que no era lo correcto pero en verdad no pude evitar reírme un poco frente a su comentario - ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-A la gente buena nunca le sucede nada – suspiró – los héroes siempre ganan, casi nunca sufren y con un poco de suerte y magia siempre que se pierde la vida de alguien puedes recuperarla. – cuando termino de hablar me quede apreciando su rostro unos momentos, sentía que en cualquier momento las lágrimas volverían a inundar su bella cara, así que simplemente no aguante y le di el más fuerte abrazo que nunca había dado en mi vida.

-La vida no es un comic, aquí todo es para siempre, pero no debes tener miedo, no estarás sola, no te dejaremos sola – le sonreí esperando que pudiera sentir mi sinceridad.

-Realmente no sé qué voy a hacer con este dolor, lo extraño tanto… simplemente llevo cinco días sin el cuidándome, dándome ordenes, castigándome, riéndose conmigo – guardo silencio por momento – y tendré que soportar este sufrimiento toda la vida.

-Las cosas mejoraran Zee, Lo prometo.

-¿Zee? – me pregunto extrañada mientras se refregaba los ojos

-Es… un apodo – reí

-Pues… - miro el techo pensando y me miro nuevamente- si es así supongo que deberé buscarte un apodo también ¿no?

Reí un poco, realmente me alegra poder provocar un par de sonrisas en su rosto – buena suerte con eso, ahora… supongo que debería dejarte sola un momento, para que puedas instalarte tranquila – Me puse de pie y le di mi mano para ayudarla a pararse.

-Gracias por todo, Dick – sonrío

-Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, Zee – le sonreí - y no supe como decirtelo cuando te vi entrar, pero ahora que ya te siento más cercana puedo decirlo, Espero que, a pesar de que ahora todo es muy complicado para ti, te sientas totalmente bienvenida.

Ella guardo silencio por un momento - Gracias - respondio mirandome a los ojos con una sonrisa, que por lo menos para mi, parecia ser bastante sincera.

* * *

><p>¡Ta-da! ¿Les gusto? ¿lo odiaron? ¿muy OCC? ¿poco interesante? ¿muy plano? ¿mal redactado? ¡necesito saberlo todo! todo lo que opinan u\ yo no estoy segura de nada.

esto es ¿raro? acabo de terminar es "one-sot" y ¡se me ocurren millones de posibilidades para continuar! (o hacer historias diferentes)

Creo que alguna vez leí algo parecido... la verdad no sé como llego esto a mi cabeza, pero me gusto un poco

hace ¿un año? que no publicaba sobre young justice T-T si bien siempre estoy escribiendo, no tengo el tiempo para pasar eso al computador, o ordenar mis ideas y crear algo. La verdad extrañaba mucho leer fanfics, reviews y publicar; queda poco para salir de clases y poder dejar muchos reviews por el mundo :'D


	2. Observaciones

soooo... ¡estoy aqui nuevamente! Este segundo capitulo lo había escrito hace un montón de tiempo, no sé por que no lo había publicado... cuando me dí cuenta de que lo había olvidado lo re-edite y paso por muchos cambios, primero 837 palabras, luego 1,397 y ahora 900, lol de todas maneras, lo importante es la calidad no la cantidad ¿cierto? (aunque no estoy segura de haber mejorado esto ;-;)

espero que les guste mucho uwu y dejen sus comentarios luego de leer ( la verdad es que considero que son importantes para cualquier escritor que quiere mejorar cada día más en lo que hace uvu)

.

* * *

><p>Observaciones<p>

* * *

><p>Zatanna's pov.<p>

* * *

><p>8 de noviembre del 2010<p>

Mansión Wayne, Gotham City.

* * *

><p>"Me pase la noche entera pensando en como estaría viviendo en estos momentos si mi padre estuviera con vida. Todo sería tan distinto si estuviera aquí, pero no, el ya no esta aquí; el esta conmigo, el me cuida, pero no esta aquí.<p>

Pensar todo esto definitivamente no me hace sentir bien. No tengo ganas de nada. solamente lloro, y realmente detesto llorar.

Lo he hecho toda la noche, pero ya es de día, pronto vendrá Richard a llamarme para que baje a tomar desayuno y a pesar de que ni siquiera tengo hambre, no quiero que se preocupe, no quiero sentirme como una carga sobre sus hombros. el no tiene la culpa de que yo me sienta así.

...Richard... el ha sido muy dulce conmigo, hace unos días tuvimos una pequeña conversación, me ayudo a darme cuenta de que no soy la única en el mundo que vive esta situación, de que no debo huir, de que no estoy tan sola como me siento. El me menciono también hace unos días que el señor Bruce pidió que habilitaran este cuarto para mi por una sola razón, su gran ventana; tiene una vista hermosa, hace que me olvide por un momento de todo lo que he escuchado sobre lo peligrosa y temida que es Gotham city, hace que me olvide del miedo que le tenía antes de llegar, hace que comience a ver la verdadera belleza que esta ciudad tiene; Supongo que el señor Bruce quería que lo primero que hiciera al llegar fuera acostumbrarme a la ciudad donde pasare el resto de mi adolecencia..."

-¿Qué hora será ya? - pregunte a pesar de que sabia nadie me escuchaba. - nueve a.m. - susurré para mi misma luego de mirar mi teléfono - bueno, desde hace dos horas que no hago nada productivo y aún quedan algunas cajas por vaciar - me separe de la ventana y me acerque a las cajas con cosas, tome la de más arriba y me puse a desempacar

"Ahora que presto más atención, me doy cuenta de que conservo mucha basura, diarios de vida antiguos, marcos sin foto, revistas del 2008... ¡este anillo ni siquiera me queda en el dedo! pero... si no mal recuerdo, este anillo me lo regalo mi madre cuando cumplí 6 años... ¡sí! ella lo escogió con un moño plateado por que se parecía mucho al que yo usaba cuando acompañaba a mi padre a sus funciones de vez en cuando... Dios mío ¿Cómo pude pensar que esto es basura? cada día estoy más idiota.

utilicé este anillo todos los días durante un año entero, creo que deje de usarlo cuando mi mamá falleció; nunca quise hablar sobre ella con alguien, ni siquiera con mi padre, supuse que lo haría cuando dejara de hacernos falta, pero eso aún no sucede, y como hoy mi padre tampoco esta conmigo, supongo que nunca le hablare a alguien sobre lo mucho que la extraño, y ahora, lo mucho que los extraño.

Si tan solo este anillo me quedara en el dedo... sería muy lindo tener algo que me recordara a mi familia, a la que alguna vez tuve... ¡hey! aún me entra en meñique... y luce bastante bien..."

-Zee - escuche la voz de Richard interrumpiendo mi rara conversación conmigo misma - ¿puedo pasar? ¿o estas muy ocupada?

-No, no para nada, pasa. - mire la puerta para sonreírle al verle entrar

-¿Aún te quedan cosas por desempacar? - me preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta

-Es divertido - le respondí con una leve risa - me ayuda a darme cuenta de que tengo muchas cosas de las cuales me tengo que deshacer, pero también muchos recuerdos

-¿Cómo ese anillo?

-s-sí - respondí extrañada - ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Dicen que soy muy observador, puedo deducir muchas cosas solo con lo que observo

-wow, pues... dame otro ejemplo

-bien... - comenzó a mirar toda mi habitación - tu color favorito es el azul, te gustan mucho los animales, también las historietas y mmm... estuviste llorando toda la noche. - cambio su tono alegre por uno un poco más serio pero a la vez triste para mencionar su ultima observación

Esa última deducción me dejo con los ojos abiertos - ¿Cómo puedes saber eso simplemente mirando mi cuarto?

-no fue eso - me explico - tienes los ojos hinchados

-oh... yo... yo - trate de encontrar una salida de esta situación tan incomoda mirando el piso y finalmente terminar mirando la ventana

-Estas triste Zee, no debes ocultarlo, recuerda que estoy aquí para escucharte.

-Quiero sentirme bien, Quiero estar bien, Richard. Por mi padre y por mi madre, quiero ser fuerte - respondí sin mirarlo, ¿Por qué diablos no puedo hablarle sobre como me siento? ¿Por qué diablos no puedo desahogarme?

-Pues, para casi llevar una sola semana aquí, me alegra escuchar eso tan rápido, Zee. Creo que el primer paso lo debe dar uno mismo, así que me gustaría mostrarte algo. - tomo mi mano y me arrastro hasta fuera de mi cuarto.

* * *

><p>y... ¿que les parecio? -\ siempre estoy abierta para escuchar sus criticas (consturctivas y destructivas también)

espero que les guste mucho este capitulo, por primera vez creo que no me demorare mucho en escribir el siguiente, esta avanzando solo xD

-Estaba viendo los apuntes de en mi agenda y no estoy segura de saber que camino tomara este fanfic

Gracias por leer! espero leer sus comentarios uwu

PD: ¿Nadie se anima a hacer el reto del ipod? lo he visto en ingles, pero no en español u-u


End file.
